


It’s so embarrassing to need someone like I do you .

by Monsta



Series: Random Hogwarts Staff [2]
Category: COUNTERFEIT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsta/pseuds/Monsta
Summary: 标题来自The Past Is A Grotesque Animal,Of Montreal





	It’s so embarrassing to need someone like I do you .

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自The Past Is A Grotesque Animal,Of Montreal

他站在床边。Sam已经睡着了，呼吸缓慢平稳。Jamie揉他脑袋，然后掐他的小脸——要是Sammy醒着一定会啪地一下打开他的手，Jamie想。  
Sam嘟囔着睁开眼睛，迷茫地眨来眨去，像是在努力回忆面前这个人是谁，然后对着Jamie傻乎乎地笑起来。  
"晚上好呀，我的小乌鸦。"Jamie也不由自主地笑起来，他俯下身，亲亲Sam的小手，"第一天过得怎么样？这床和家里比是不是硬得多？会不会不舒......."  
他猛然刹住话头。他看到Sam的笑容消失了，闪亮亮的泪水逐渐在双眼中汇集。Sam抿着嘴，转过头拼命躲开Jamie视线，把被子往上扯遮住脸。  
Jamie挠挠头，然后蹲下来。他放轻声音:"Sammy?你有什么想告诉我的吗？"  
Sam把被子往下拉一点，露出一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。他不说话，只是红着眼眶看着Jamie 。Jamie叹了口气，索性脱了鞋挤上床，再熟练地把他弟弟从被窝里捞出来（出乎意料地，Sam没有反抗），抱在怀里。他把下巴放在Sam头顶，说:"你想家了？还是因为分院？你想谈谈吗，兄弟？"  
Sam低着头，声音闷闷的。"我才不想家。——但是我不想进拉文克劳。"他停顿了一会，"我一直以为我肯定会和你在一个学院。"  
哦，Sammy.  
"分院帽肯定觉得拉文克劳更适合你。你告诉它你想去哪了吗？"  
"我想告诉它的！"Sam急迫地说，声音又染上了哭腔，"可是它一碰到我就吼出来了！我根本没时间跟它说话！"  
"好，好，我知道了。这不是你的错。别哭，小朋友。"  
"我没哭！"  
"好，没哭的小朋友。"  
他们沉默了一会。Sam打了两次嗝。旁边的小孩翻身继续打鼾。他俩都没动。  
"这还挺酷的。你想，爸爸是个赫奇帕奇，妈妈是斯莱特林，我在格兰芬多。现在你在拉文克劳了。要是别人问起来，哈哈。"  
Sam抬起头严肃地望着他(那样子很滑稽):"想个更好的理由来安慰我，James Bower."  
"我一直觉得你会去拉文克劳，真的。你就是个聪明的小混蛋。"  
Sam咯咯地笑起来:"真的？他们说只有一根筋的傻瓜才会去格兰芬多。"  
"是呀，你老哥就是个一根筋的傻瓜。"  
"唔呼。"Sam的身子往下沉一点，找到一个新角度靠在Jamie身上。或许这样更舒服。  
"Thanks,Jamie."他听上去很困。  
"呃，对了，Sammy." Jamie尴尬地咳了一声，"拜托，在学校时叫我James，好吗？"  
Sam吃惊地挣开Jamie的怀抱，转过身来看他:"为什么？"  
Jamie移开视线:"你知道，Jamie听上去有点……幼稚。在学校里他们都叫我James."  
Sam低下头又抬起，眼睛由于之前的哭泣依然湿润。他看上去很伤心:"可是我不是'他们'，Jamie."  
Jamie沉默了一会，然后小声哀嚎着捂住脸。天哪，他感觉很糟糕。那种踢了眼泪汪汪的小奶狗后还想拔腿就跑的糟糕。  
"对不起，Sammy."他伸出手摆弄Sam乱糟糟的、柔软的头发，强迫自己直视他的眼睛，"这不是什么大事。真的，别在乎这个。只有我俩的时候你还是可以叫我Jamie .真的，我会很开心的。"  
Sam小声地说:"Okay,Jamie."他想了想，又补充道:"你还是可以叫我Sammy.无论什么时候。  
Jamie沉默了很久，只是盯着Sam.  
Sam困惑地看他:"怎么了？这很奇怪吗？"  
"不，不。只是……"Jamie叹气，然后倾身抱住Sam,"别再长大啦，小朋友。"  
Sam什么也没说。他靠在Jamie的肩上。窗外有一两声猫头鹰嚎叫。夜色昏沉。  
Jamie拍拍他的背，然后松开他:"好了，我该走了。星期三你有飞行课，对吧？我会来看你的。"  
Sam点点头。他揉捏毯子角，然后下定决心似的抬起头，坐直身体，花瓣落水一般亲吻Jamie的脸颊:"晚安，Jamie."  
Jamie闭着眼睛。  
他下床，看着Sam躺下，给他掖好被子。他俯身亲吻Sam的额头:"晚安，Sammy."  
Sam闭上眼睛。他脸上还有泪痕，但看上去却很平静。就像他睡在浪尖，而Jamie正环抱着他。

2017.8.23  
KBonker


End file.
